¿Quien realmente eres?
by Vickellite
Summary: [Terminado] De repente la vida da mil vueltas y a través de diversas situaciones Kyoko hace una pregunta ¿Quien Realmente es Tsuruga Ren? ¿Que oculta? [ Este Fic participa en "El Reto de la Princesa Rosa de Allerya-Sama del forum LCDP."]
1. Capítulo 1: Esos ojos

Hola Chicas y Chicos que leen en FanFiction, espero me tengan paciencia este es mi primer fic aquí en esta pagina espero que les guste.

Este es un regalo de Cumpleaños (un poco atrasado a decir verdad), HB*Day to Yooouuu, Allerya - Sama!

primero que nada el **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la Señora **Yoshiki Nakamura**, este Fanfic participa en **El Reto de la Princesa Rosa de Allerya-Sama del forum LCDP. **

Este es el primer capitulo de 3 (porque así lo establecen las reglas del reto desgraciadamente) así que tercera llamada...Comenzamos...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Esos Ojos**

Eran las 11:40 de la noche cuando de repente… se abre el ascensor en el piso número doce, al salir se ven dos personas caminando a la par y tomados de las manos, al avanzar se puede vislumbrar el movimiento de sus excéntricas y oscuras ropas, él vestía un abrigo negro largo de botones metálicos tipo napoleónico abierto, las solapas estaban cubiertas de las esquinas con detalles de calaveras metálicas, además viste pantalón de cuero negro, guantes igualmente negros de cuero; una camisa de cuello alto, rasgada, negra y ceñida a su notoriamente muy bien entrenado cuerpo, finalizando el atuendo con unas botas estilo rockero negras, mientras ella con un aura sensual así como oscura, se encuentra vestida con un pantalón de cuero negro tipo "Skinny"* con un cinturón de múltiples y pequeñas cadenas doradas en el área de la cadera, un corsé senos libres rojo satinado con detalles de cinturones negros que cruzaban en la parte baja sobre puesto a una blusa manga tres cuartos negra de seda con detalles en encaje de telarañas semitransparente, zapatos de tacón alto, rojos, con detalles de picos tipo estoperoles metálicos dorados en el tacón y la punta.

Ambos personajes manifiestan un aura tan oscura e indiferente cualquiera que los vea dirá que son la pareja perfecta, hechos a la medida uno para el otro, se trata nada más y nada menos que de los hermanos Cain y Setsuka Heel, una pareja de hermanos tan excéntrica al grado de llegar a tener una relación muy "profunda".

Durante esta semana los hermanos Heel han estado muy ocupados, entre las distintas escenas finales que empezaban a grabarse temprano y se terminaban hasta la madrugada, sumándole los múltiples ataques por parte de Taira Murasame hacia Cain y añadiendo que Manaka se había puesto más insoportable que los días anteriores, por supuesto tratando por distintas maneras de acercarse a Cain, con todo esto Setsu no solo se enfadaba sino que hacía todo lo posible para que nadie se acercara a su amado Nii-San anticipándose a todos los ya predecibles ataques de la "chica hámster" y el "cabeza de queso" como ella suele llamarlos.

Al final de esa larga semana una Setsu muy cansada que al llegar a la habitación del hotel soltó un suspiro y pensó — « _¡Por fin! un poco de paz y tranquilidad, entre esa desgraciada "chica hámster" y el estúpido "cabeza de queso" mi Nii-san y yo no hemos tenido paz ni tampoco tiempo para estar totalmente a solas, ¡ah!... mis nervios no podrían soportar si algo más sucediera._» — mostrando su enojo

Detrás de ella entró Caín quedó un poco intrigado al mirar la expresión de su hermana,

— ¿Que pasa Setsu?, te he notado muy seria y molesta todo el día. — Preguntó Cain

Setsu se voltea a verlo con una expresión de molestia — ¿Lo que pienso Nii-san?, es… que por deshacerme de las molestias que te rodean, no he tenido tiempo para estar a totalmente solas contigo y en cambio tú le has puesto mucha atención a esa chica hámster los últimos días olvidándote de… mí. — Responde Setsu con cierta indignación.

Cain con una mano la toma por la cintura, la acerca hacia el y con la otra toma su mentón mientras con su pulgar acaricia sus labios, liberando la sonrisa del Emperador de la Noche con característica voz ronca y pausada dice —Para mí solo hay una y esa eres tu Setsu o acaso se te olvidó que… yo soy totalmente tuyo — dicho esto, la besó en la frente para posteriormente unir las de ambos mirándose fijamente uno al otro — si quieres, puedes marcarme de nuevo… pero esta vez que te parece si… lo haces en mi pecho — dijo Cain al decir esto último toma la mano de ella y la pone en el área de su corazón.

En el exterior Setsu mantenía su rostro sensual y calmado, mientras en el interior Kyoko estaba totalmente feliz, nerviosa y sonrojada deseando mantener el control y que su personaje se mantuviera hasta el final ya que a causa el hombre que del que ya había admitido tiempo atrás sus sentimientos estaba diciendo tales palabras, le costaba mucho no ruborizarse, ni mucho menos manifestar su alegría—« _solo hay que esperar hasta mañana por la noche así Tsuruga-San y Yo volveremos a ser los de siempre aunque por desgracia solo faltan unas pocas escenas finales y ya no lo tendré más para mí, ¡ah! Pero que tienes en la cabeza Kyoko reacciona en estos momentos aprovecha cada ocasión para tener nuevas expericencias como dijo el señor Takarada ahora eres Setsu aprovecha y actúa como Setsu»_— pensó.

Al tenerlo tan cerca Kyoko no quiso quedarse con el deseo de tenerlo para ella, de pronto lo toma del rostro, se coloca en puntas y acercándolo a ella le da un sensual y pausado beso en cada uno de sus ojos, al alejar su boca el abre los ojos y ella lo mira fijamente pero de pronto ve algo un poco desconcertante en sus ojos, aunque por una décima de segundo se muestra fuera de sí rápidamente cambia su expresión de sorpresa a una Setsu que intenta mantener su mirada sensual y traviesa, Kyoko está totalmente sorprendida, lo que "ambas" están mirando es que a Kain se le corrió un poco el lente de contacto gris en donde ella lo había besado y lo más desconcertante aún es que se podía vislumbrar no eran los ojos avellana del actor Tusuruga Ren sino que eran lo que parecía el borde de unos hermosos ojos ¿azul celeste?.

Mientras ella observa detenida pero sensualmente a Cain, este a causa del silencio le dice —Pensé que me marcarías como la otra vez—

Setsu con una sonrisa ladeada y sensual contesta —No creo que sea necesario a demás acabas de confirmar que eres totalmente mío Nii-san, así que… ¿qué te parece si tú tomas un baño mientras yo hago la cena y ordeno este desastre? — indicando con un dedo y haciendo alusión a la habitación.

—Está bien pero… ¿Y si tú te bañas conmigo? — pregunto Cain con una voz ronca y sensual mientras jugaba con el cabello a Setsu

—hmmm… necesito terminar todo esto, pero que te parece si… mañana por la noche nos bañamos — dijo Setsu con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—OK, pero mañana sin falta — contesto el

—Sí, sí, mañana — contesto ella empujándolo juguetonamente al baño para posteriormente lanzarle una toalla y la bata de baño.

Al entrar al baño con un suspiro salió el alma de Cain y entro Ren quien por unos instantes sintió que la fuerza le faltaba desando sentir el calor y el amor de su querida Kyoko a través de ese beso, mientras se quitaba la ropa no notaba lo que pasaba en el área de sus ojos — «simplemente pensaba _yo y mi imaginación quizás ella solo actuaba, aunque nos hemos vuelto mucho más cercanos desde que comenzamos esta etapa he deseado que me bese y me mire como el hombre que tanto la ama tal y como yo soy, pero si se da cuenta que soy "Corn" el hada que tanto soñó desde niña tal vez me odie por esconderle la verdad»— _tomándose la cara con las manos

Repentinamente Ren al tocar sus ojos sintió una fuerte irritación en los ellos noto que se trataba de sus lentes de contacto así que antes de meterse a bañar se los quitó y por unos instantes estuvo observando sus verdaderos ojos los cuales solo los miraba ocasionalmente cuando cambiaba de lentes entre Tsuruga Ren, Kain Heel y BJ, de pronto Kuon es quien aparece en el espejo mientras Ren dice —«_Necesito terminar de perdonarme, parte de ello es que es tiempo que deje descansar mis ojos y mi cabello de tintes aunque sea solo un tiempo usando la peluca de "Tsuruga Ren" y dejar de usar los lentes de contacto mientas esté en casa solo siendo "el" mientras este en la calle, solo espero que si algún día ella me descubre pueda perdonarme cosa que temería perderla pasa siempre.»_— después de haber pensado esto cierra los ojos, suelta un suspiro profundo con pesadez y se retira a bañar

Mientras en la habitación una Kyoko confundida y tumbada en la cama no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver esos ojos no eran los avellana de su amado Ren eran azules como el cielo, mientras ella estaba tratando de unir ideas y pensando en el color de esos hermosos ojos repentinamente vino a ella la imagen de su infancia de cierto niño cuyos ojos eran de ese mismo color, cuando en un dejo de voz casi inaudible dijo — _"Corn"… si mal no recuerdo ese era el color de sus lindos, pero porque Tsuruga-San usaría lentes de contacto avellana teniendo un color natural así de lindo, tengo que saber más solo espero no entrometerme demasiado._

Kyoko se levantó de la cama terminó de ordenar y empezó a hacer la cena, cuando de pronto recordó la conversación telefónica con el Señor Takarada haciéndola salir de su ensimismamiento_—«_ _Hay muchas cosas que no puedo contarte así que es mejor que él te las diga _» — al recordar esto abre los ojos como platos — «_Necesito saber más, ¿Quién es Tsuruga-san realmente? Creo que si lo descubro entenderé más el porqué de sus cambios tan drásticos de conducta» — _Pensó Kyoko con mucha determinación en el rostro.

Ya habían pasado más de 35 minutos desde que Caín entro al baño, adentro aun se encontraba un Ren pensativo — ¿Que haré si ella me llegara a descubrir? ¿Algún día me perdonara por ocultar la verdad tanto tiempo? pero necesito hacerlo es por mi bien y a la larga es por el de ella también. — Dijo con una voz casi imperceptible — « pero… ¿que fue ese cambio de cara hace unos instantes por parte de ella? —De repente recordó que sus lentillas al mirarse al espejo estaban corridas y dejaban ver un poco el color de sus ojos reales, al recordar eso golpeo la pared y dijo — ¡M %$#a! acaso se habrá dado cuenta de eso, tendré que ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

Kyoko se encontraba desesperada ya hacía mucho que Cain se había metido a la ducha, por momentos llego a pensar que se había desmayado o tal vez se había caído, pero todos sus pensamientos parecían tener sentido al momento que escucho un golpe proveniente del baño, al oírlo salió corriendo de inmediato cual cartero correteado por un doberman a auxiliar a su hermano.

Al llegar al baño inmediatamente corrió la cortina con desesperación, pero oh sorpresa, los ojos ambos estaban como platos, Ren por un momento no sabía que hacer su amada Kyoko lo estaba mirando a los ojos ¡sus verdaderos ojos!, Kyoko estaba igual no podía articular palabra ante lo que miraba, lo único que rápidamente atinó en decir fue— Nii…- San…

* * *

Que mala yo verdad las deje con la duda pero esto continuará en el siguiente capitulo.

Nuevamente... Feliz Cumpleaños Allerya-Sama.

*Skinny tambien quiere decir pantalones tipo pitillo o muy ajustados a la piel algo así como los de Peter Pan.

Esta es mi primera entrega del fic, esperaré con muchas ansias sus Review, que con gusto contestaré.


	2. Capítulo 2: Como oro fino

Hola! perdón por el retraso tuve debido a que no tuve mucho tiempo a cauda de mi universidad pero aquí estoy de vuelta con capitulo mas de los tres de este fic.

primero que nada el **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la Señora **Yoshiki Nakamura**, excepto las locuras escrítas aqui esas si son mías, este Fanfic participa en **El Reto de la Princesa Rosa de Allerya-Sama del forum LCDP.**

muy bien, pues aquí vamos...

* * *

**Capitulo Dos: Como el oro fino**

— Nii…San… — fue lo único que Kyoko pudo articular en ese momento —«Kyoko reacciona, eres Setsu, nada te sorprende, ya que tu Nii-san siempre ha sido así»— pensó e inmediato cambió su rostro por el de Setsu— ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Ya me quiero bañar— dice Setsu con molestia e indignación.

Ren no sabía que decir al igual que Kyoko se quedó paralizado por un momento pero gracias a la atinada pregunta de la chica pudo volver a su personaje — En un momento salgo, pero… ¿Qué te parece si… nos bañamos juntos de una vez en lugar de esperar hasta mañana? — Preguntó Cain en un tono juguetón y seductor.

—Por supuesto que no Nii-san, ya que por haberme preocupado tanto te bañarás y cenarás solo — contestó Setsu con cierta indignación — Apúrate a salir ¿Si? — dijo en un tono serio tratando de mirar sus ojos detenidamente — « Como me gustaría poder ver sus ojos más de cerca, pero un momento… eres Setsu cierto, vamos tu puedes».—

Setsu sin importar que su "hermano" estuviera totalmente desnudo, se acercó, se puso en puntas, le toma la barbilla a Cain, acerca su rostro y lo observó detalladamente.

Aunque por fuera se mantenía "al margen" con su personaje, Ren se sentía "un poco" incómodo y nervioso con la situación, lo que realmente más le incomodaba no era el estar desnudo frente a una chica, sino que por la acción tan atrevida ella lo fuera a descubrir — ¿Qué pasa Setsu? ¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?— preguntó — «Que pregunta tan más obvia he hecho, pero no se me ocurre nada más para salir de esto»

Al escuchar la pregunta Setsu regresa a su pose normal — Hmmm… no nada, creo que ya era hora de que dejaras de usar esos tontos lentes de contacto Nii-san,Tus Ojos naturales te sientan mejor… así me gustan… — contestó esto sensualmente al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro a Cain — Nii-san no te pongas las lentillas mientras estemos a solas ¿está bien? — dicho esto se aleja, cierra la cortina, pero antes de salir completamente del baño decidió tomar la ropa de Cain y echarla a la lavadora, al tomarla notó que algo se cayó, era nada más y nada menos que el estuche de lentes de contacto de grises de Cain, eso terminaba de confirmar que realmente esos ojos celeste eran de él.

Tras cerrarse la puerta ambos tanto Setsu como Cain salieron disparados del cuerpo de sus respectivos ocupantes seguidos de un suspiro al unísono, ambos recargándose pesadamente en la pared (Ren) y la puerta(Kyoko) respectivamente.

—«Temí lo peor, fui muy descuidado al no ponerle seguro a la puerta, aunque mi personaje jamás le ocultaría secretos a Setsu, por lo pronto tendré que esperar hasta mañana para ver la verdadera reacción de Mogami-san cuando volvamos a ser nosotros mismos…» — pensó con resignación mientras cerraba sus ojos — « Lo único que espero es que no se aleje de mí, creo que podría soportar toda clase de insultos de su parte menos que haga eso.»

—« ¡Ah! Realmente son sus ojos, ya vistos con todo su esplendor son realmente hermosos y pude tener el honor de verlos, bueno pesándolo bien, Tsuruga-san es hermoso en sí mismo, porque con ese cabello tan bien cuidado; suave y bien tonificada piel, lindos ojos, un muy bien proporcionado y entrenado cuerpo…»— pensó embelesada — ¡Ah! Kyoko tonta ¿en que estabas pensando? ¡Eres una verdadera pervertida de lo peor!»— Se reprochó a sí misma — «En fin, ahora tendré que modificar el muñeco de Tsuruga-san y cambiar sus ojos por unos de hermoso tono celeste, creo que no dormiré del solo hecho de pensar en ellos» — Al terminar de pensar esto liberó un profundo suspiro.

Kyoko siguió en su mundo de fantasías mientras tomaba hincada su ropa para dormir y un par de toallas de la cajonera, de repente se escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, esto hizo que saliera de "La, la, landia" e intentó retomar su papel como Setsu con su mirada indiferente, cosa que le fue por gran dificultad al mirar lo que tenía de frente en modo panorámico, lo que vio fue nada más y nada menos que Cain recién salido de bañarse, sin las lentillas, solamente con una toalla sujetada por la cadera y que algunas de las gotas de agua restantes de sus húmedos cabellos que le recorrieron lentamente la piel de cada uno de los músculos de su pecho pasando por el abdomen y finalizando en el borde de la toalla, Kyoko ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver a ese hombre con esos músculos en ocasiones anteriores, pero nunca de una manera tan detallada, sensual y en el ángulo como los pudo ver en ese momento, era una misión casi imposible dejar de mirar a aquel Adonis con su cuerpo escultural sin quedar completamente estupefacta, haciendo que por poco se saliera de su papel como Setsu dejando que su sonrojo y falta de cordura la controlaran en aquel momento.

— Setsu ¿Que hay para cenar? — preguntó Cain, peinándose lentamente el cabello con los dedos la mano derecha y haciéndola reaccionar de aquel estupor interno, que la hacía sonrojarse a niveles no imaginados.

— Solamente preparé unos sándwiches de pollo y jugo porque ya es tarde Nii-san. — respondió ella.

Setsu se levantó lentamente, tomó su ropa, con andar y miradas felinos se acercó a Cain, tomo con su dedo índice una pequeña gota que le corría por el pecho y regresándola lentamente por el camino húmedo que dejó hasta llegar a su mejilla — Qué bien que ya terminaste Nii-san, porque… ahora me toca bañarme a mí… — dijo sensualmente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y jugaba con su húmedo cabello — Definitivamente este color te sienta mejor, no sé porque esa necedad de ocultar tus ojos con esos bobos lentes de contacto grises —dijo con un dejo de desconcierto en su mirada.

Al oír esto Caín la tomó por la cintura; la miró fija y seductoramente a los ojos — Estos ojos sabes que son solamente tuyos… ¿Por qué tendría que compartirlos con alguien más? — pregunto con voz ronca y sensual.

— Cierto Nii-san, eres completamente mío y por lo tanto tus ojos también me pertenecen — Se liberó de agarre para luego dirigirse al baño y se detuvo en la puerta volteándolo a ver — ¡Oh! Si por poco lo olvido, Nii-san como dije antes te toca cenar solo y por lo tanto también lavaras tus propios trastes.

— Pero eso no estaba incluido en el castigo. — Dijo en tono de puchero y con la cara de cachorro nivel tres.

— Pero ahora lo está. — Tras decir esto entró, cerró la puerta del baño con seguro, Setsu salió del cuerpo de una Kyoko sin fuerzas en las piernas cual cordero recién nacido y con el corazón tan acelerado que estuvo a punto de estallar — ¡Ah! Pero que sexy, nunca creí poder ver a un hombre de esta manera, a partir de ahora me va a costar más trabajo guardar la compostura como Setsu evitando sonrojarme, ¡Pero que pervertida te has vuelto Kyoko! ¿Por qué lo tenías que tocar? y ¿Por qué te dejaste llevar?, con esto seguramente Tsuruga-san pensará lo peor de mí. — dijo con voz casi inaudible y sumamente sonrojada

Al salir del baño como era costumbre él ya se había dormido en su modo capullo de sábanas, lo único que diferenciaba aquella escena es que los trastes estaban lavados —«_Con que si cumplió con el castigo_, _tal vez mañana se lo retiro._»— pensó mientras cenaba, lavo los trastes, tomó la ropa sucia, la lavó y luego se fue a dormir.

MADRUGADA 2:41 A.M

Ninguno de los dos había podido conciliar el sueño pensando en que pasaría durante la noche que volverían a ser ellos mismos y como deberían actuar a causa de aquellos incidentes.

— « _¿Como le digo la verdad sin dañarla? Ella es muy importante para mí…_» — Pensó él —«_Pero por el momento tendré que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso normal sin presionarme ni a ella tampoco_.» — Se levantó de su cama.

Kyoko tampoco podía dormir pensando en todo lo que había sucedido pero al momento que sintió que su Senpai se levantaba de la cama cerro los ojos y se hizo la dormida.

Ren por su parte se dirigió hasta la cama de Kyoko, se sienta por un lado y tiernamente le acaricia la mejilla — ¿Cómo te digo quién soy?, porque si te lo digo tal vez te aleje y seguramente nunca querrás saber de mí en toda tu vida — dijo el con voz triste y suave.

Kyoko seguía haciéndose la dormida pero tras escuchar en ese tono aquellas palabras quedó totalmente desarmada e hizo aparentar que la despertó —Nii… -San ¿Qué haces despierto? —preguntó con voz adormilada

— Perdón Setsu te desperté.

— No hay problema, pero repito mi pregunta ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?, Más tarde hay grabación de tus escenas finales. —sentenció molesta y preocupada

— No puedo dormir, se me fue el sueño y no deseo dormir solo. — dijo con cara de cachorrito abandonado mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Muchas cosas podían hacer que Kyoko se quedara completamente sin armas y ver a Ren con esa carita, le fue imposible decir que no y más aún cuando lo hizo con esos tiernos ojos azules iluminados por la luna, sin contar además que Setsu jamás perdería una oportunidad para dormir con su amado Cain — Esta bien Nii-san, trae tu almohada para que duermas aquí conmigo.

— Y… ¿Qué te parece si mejor yo soy tu almohada? — dijo en tono pícaro y con una sonrisa de triunfo.

— Ok, pero duérmete ya que más tarde tienes que trabajar. — Ordenó Setsu y aceptando ese fornido brazo como almohada.

Mientras los minutos avanzaban Morfeo hizo su trabajo envolviéndolos entre los cálidos y reconfortantes brazos de ambos y haciendo que las penas que aquejaban de aquel momento se desaparecieran en ese pequeño instante como el humo.

6:47 A.M

Ren fue el primero en despertar, era la primera vez que podía sentirla tanto tiempo entre sus brazos y absorber su aroma, deseando que eso ocurriera todos los días mientras él tuviera vida, al mismo tiempo que él la contemplaba dormir con una mirada tierna y dulce sonrisa.

Lo primero que Kyoko vio al despertar dentro de esos cálidos brazos fueron esos tienos y dulces ojos azules, que aunque sabía que tenían que trabajar no le quitaba el deseo de contemplarlos eternamente.

Algunas horas después

El día transcurría como era de esperarse, lo único que lo hacía diferente era la sensación de que tal vez ya no verían a esas personas nuevamente como Cain y Setsu, sino tal vez en otros trabajos como Mogami Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren.

Manaka a pesar de todo aún no se daba por vencida sabía que tal vez esta era su última oportunidad para poder seguir en contacto con él. — Heel-san ¿Podría darme su nuero de teléfono o su e-mail? Me gustaría que amigos siguiéramos en contacto. — pregunto con una voz tierna y un tanto chillona en modo fangirl.

— Eso Jamás, mi Nii-san no le da su número a cualquier desconocida, así que aléjate inmundo hámster. — Contestó Setsu en un tono autoritarío y molesto

— Pero yo no soy una descono…— De repente se vió interrumpida por Murasame quien se la llevó como un saco de papas, la aleja y la deposita en una silla.

—Por enésima vez Manaka-chan te digo que no te acerques más a ese tipo, ni hoy, ni nunca ¿Entendido?, él es peligroso. — Le ordenó pero en un tono más comprensivo.

Todos terminaron su trabajo satisfactoriamente, el director se despidió y agradeció a todos su arduo trabajo durante esos tres y medio meses, los miembros del staff también agradecieron que todo terminara aún más por el hecho de ya no habría más pleitos entre Cain y Murasame.

Ren y Kyoko luego de hablar en privado con el director y agradecerle por la oportunidad se retiraron al hotel para recoger sus todas pertenencias, Ren decide que para cerrar esta última participación como los hermanos Heel era necesario mostrar ojos reales para agradecerle a Kyoko su arduo trabajo, así que fue al baño se quitó las lentillas y se mostró ante su amada "hermana". — Setsu ya es hora de irnos. —manteniendo su papel como Cain.

—Si Nii-san ya es hora de irnos— Dijo Setsu — «_Y también el decir adiós a los hermanos Heel_» — Pensó Kyoko.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de LME, el presidente Takarada los estaba esperando y también para conmemorar la ocasión decidió vestirse como un oscuro y rebelde motociclista, sin camisa, peinado hacia atrás, con chaleco de cuero bordado con la calavera de Metal Mulisha* en la espalda, guantes de medios dedos, jeans, collares de cruces, pulseras, unas aparatosas botas de cuero con estoperoles. Cuando vio a los hermanos Heel notó el inusual color en los ojos de Cain así que al momento que entraron los recibió como si jamás hubiera pasado nada.

—Vete adelantando Mogami-kun, Ten-Chan te espera y yo platicaré con Ren mientras tanto. — Dijo el presidente.

—Está bien Señor Presidente, Tsuruga-san con permiso — Se despidió cortésmente y se dirigió al camerino improvisado — «_Parece muy importante lo que le dirá el presidente, así que caminaré lentamente, necesito saber más sobre Tsuruga-san, ¡ah! Ahora pareces un paparazzi Kyoko_ » — Se reprocha al esconderse detrás de un auto.

—Ren… ¿perdiste tus lentillas avellana?, en verdad que eres descuidado muchacho. — Sentenció el presidente.

— No Jefe, lo que pasa es que ella descubrió mi verdadero color a causa de un accidente y decidí que para demostrarle que confío en ella, me tomé la libertad de mostrarle mi verdadero color de ojos. Además He decidido que volver a mi apariencia real mientras esté a solas o para ir a lugares comunes pasando desapercibido y solo usaré el disfraz de "Tsuruga Ren" cuando vaya a trabajar.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a esa decisión muchacho?

—Necesito terminar de perdonarme y creo que este es el primer paso para lograrlo.

Kyoko mientras seguía escondida alcanzó a escuchar solo esa parte de la conversación a causa de que llego repentinamente Jelly agachándose — No es de buenas señoritas, espiar conversaciones ajenas. — dijo en voz baja.

Al oírla Kyoko se sobresaltó pero no demasiado ya que las descubrirían— ¡Ten-san! Me asustaste.

—Lo sé, pero ya es tarde, ven para arreglarte y que vuelvas a tu verdadera apariencia. — la toma del brazo y a escondidas llegan al camerino.

Jelly empezó a retirar la peluca de Setsu — sabes Kyoko-chan tengo un tratamiento natural muy bueno para el cabello que además de que quede muy brillante y sedoso te crecería bien rápido, tanto que en un mes y medio lo tendrías así —Indicó el largo de la peluca — Porque personalmente opino te verías más linda con tu cabello largo como el de Setsu-chan ¿No lo crees?

—Ya lo había pensado Ten-san pero ¿No es demasiado costoso?

—Para nada de hecho quiero regalarte todo el set hasta que crezca lo suficiente, me encantaría probarlo en ti, mira lo dejaré todo aquí sobre el asiento de al lado tuyo y que no se te olvide al salir.

5 minutos después Kyoko ya había regresado a ser ella misma, quería hablar con el presidente, rápidamente intento salir pero al abrir la puerta notó cierta tensión entre el presidente y Ren quienes discutieron ese asunto que aparentemente era demasiado serio, pero tan inmersos estaban en su debate que no se percataron de la presencia de la chica o por lo menos eso aparentaba el presidente.

—Bien Kuon basta de discusiones, si esa es tu decisión está bien no me opondré, además ya has lo grado muchas cosas por ti mismo, si eso cuenta para que te perdones y logres algo más con ella, ser tú mismo es la mejor opción entonces, lo único que te pido es que hagas aparecer a "Ren" cuando sea necesario.

—Así lo haré jefe, no se preocupe, todo estará bajo control. — Afirmó Ren

¿Qué era esto? La cabeza de Kyoko no lograba procesar casi nada, sabía que Tsuruga Ren no era su nombre tras lo sucedido en Karuizawa, pero Kuon también era el nombre del hijo de su querido Sensei siendo que el mismo Ren le había dicho que lo interpretó correctamente y ¿Qué era eso de su verdadero yo?, la cabeza de Kyoko daba vueltas tratando de asimilar aquel bombardeo de información.

— ¡Darling! Ya es hora hacerle el cambio a Ren-chan —Gritó la bajita estilista.

—Muy bien, Ren ve con Ten mientras yo me quedaré aquí con Mogami-kun reportándome todo lo sucedido.

Al entrar al camerino Jelly empieza a tomar los tintes castaños, pero Kuon la detiene y le dice que no es necesario y que él quiere volver a ser el mismo.

— ¿Estás seguro Ren-chan?

—Sí, totalmente Jelly-san, en lugar del tinte usaré la peluca que me dio y si por favor me da algún tinte temporal para las cejas, que pueda quitarme justo después de llegar a casa.

—Muy bien Ren-chan, comencemos. — dijo entusiasmada.

Una Kyoko confundida se acerca a Lory y después pasarle el reporte como los hermanos Heel lo ataca con preguntas— ¿Qué está pasando Presidente? ¿Por qué llamó Kuon a Tsuruga-san? Y ¿Qué es eso de perdonarse a sí mismo?, lo que quiero saber es ¿Quién realmente es Tsuruga-san?

—Como te dije antes eso no puedo contestártelo yo, pero si deseas saberlo, es mejor que se lo preguntes personalmente a él. — Le contesto Lory —«Estas en aprietos Kuon» — pensó en un tono malicioso.

—Está bien Presidente, no estoy segura de que él me lo diga pero lo intentaré —dijo una Kyoko Resignada.

—No desconfíes Mogami-Kun, Ren te aprecia demasiado y te lo va a decir.

De pronto llegó Sebastián — Señor el auto de Mogami-sama está listo.

—Ve con Sebastián, él te va a llevar a tu casa.

—bien presidente, me retiro, ¡oh! Espere olvidé despedirme de Ten-san ni de Tsuruga-san — sale corriendo hacia el camerino.

Al llegar al camerino, Jelly se encontraba explicándole a Kuon como pigmentar y despintar las cejas con ese tinte sin dañarlas, Kyoko no encontró a un aun Ren de cabello castaño, sino a un chico de cabellos rubios que parecían hilos del oro más fino, al verlo en esa cara de sorpresa, le hizo recordar a aquel espejismo de Karuizawa y por supuesto al niño que poseía esas mismas características. —Co… rn …— dijo con voz suave pero más audible

— ¡Kyoko…-Chan!

* * *

Que mala fui de nuevo, pero eso es lo que me encanta de escribir el fic.

*Metal Mulisha una marca casi exclusiva de ropa, accesorios, cascos y articulos de decoración de motocicleta para Chopers.

espero muy pronto volverles a publicar el capitulo que me falta, solo que como pedi en el anterior tenganme paciencia que he estado suoper ocupada.

Un millón de gracias a todos aquellos que me han apoyado con sus review, sus comentarios hacen que mejore con mi escrituraya tambien sirviedome de inspiración para continuar mi historia.


	3. Capítulo 3:El principe -Final-

Hola linduras! perdón por tardarme tanto , es que en he estado muy ocupada con mi universidad y con eso de que mi Ciudad sufrió por causa de un huracan no tuive tiempo de nada, ni Internet, pero ya estoy de vuelta, tenganme paciencia , este es mi tercer y ultimo capitulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten y cualquier cosa ya saben que quieran comentar dejeme sus reviews.

y como dije antes tercera llamada... comenzamos

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El príncipe. **

— ¡Kyoko...Chan!— Contestó Kuon de manera automática.

Ella al escuchar su nombre lo miró con asombro y confusión, retrocedió unos pasas e inmediatamente se echó a correr, en unos segundos ya estaba en el auto cerrando la puerta— Rápido Sebastián-san por favor arranque el auto — dijo con desesperación y acto seguido el conductor del auto arrancó rápidamente.

Kuon al verla correr inmediatamente intentó seguirla — Kyoko-chan espe…—intento alcanzarla pero fue detenido por el presidente.

— Alto chico, Déjala ir. — Ordenó el presidente Takarada mientras lo tomaba del hombro

—Pero… ella… —Dijo Kuon con voz agitada.

— Necesita asimilar lo que acaba de ver, entiendo que no le es fácil conocer tu verdadera apariencia ni tampoco quien eres realmente. — Afirmó Takarada sosteniéndolo de los brazos—_ «Pero lo que no me explico es su reacción que tal parece que ya se conocían del pasado, necesito más detalles.» _— pensó — pero… ya noche para explicaciones muchacho, tal parece que tú sabes porque ella reaccionó peor de lo que esperaba, así que te quiero mañana a primera hora en mi oficina y no la llames por hoy. — sentenció él.

—P…Pero, está bien jefe, la llamaré por teléfono mañana. — Dijo Kuon —«_aunque me aterra el hecho de que tal vez no me quiera contestar._»

Kyoko se encontraba sumamente confundida y desolada en el auto haciéndose una tras otra vez las mismas preguntas. — ¿Por qué Corn? ¿Por qué siempre supiste quien era yo jamás me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? — llegó el auto al Darumaya , haciendo uso de sus dotes de actriz se despidió de Sebastián con su mejor sonrisa profesional, igualmente saludó amable y cordialmente a los dueños para posteriormente retirarse a su habitación, que aunque esta estaba en el segundo piso las escaleras le parecían eternas a causa de su pesado andar.

Okami-san la observó desde que abrió la puerta hasta que se retiró a su habitación, pero al conocer muy bien a esa chica notó algo inusual en ella. —Cariño ¿notaste algo raro en Kyoko-chan? —preguntó a su esposo

— Solo debe estar cansada pero ¿A qué te refieres con raro?

— Yo creo que ha de estar triste porque al saludar noté que aunque fue muy educado y amable no era enérgico ni alegre, creo que tal vez la han de estar presionando demasiado en su trabajo.

— Desgraciadamente ella lo eligió y si quiere sobre salir tendrá que ser más fuerte, prepararé su plato favorito porque seguramente ni siquiera ha cenado y así no podrá seguir.

— Tienes razón, ahorita que lo termines yo se lo llevaré y esperemos que le levante el ánimo.

Kyoko llega a su habitación, deja su bolso pesadamente sobre el borde de la mesa, este se cayó liberando la pequeña bolsita que contenía la piedra "Corn", Kyoko al verla la toma, se sentó junto a la mesa, sacó su contenido y la observó con tristeza — ¿Porque me mentiste Kuon? Si… Kuon… es ese tu verdadero nombre, jamás me dijiste quien eras, confié en ti mi "Sempai", tú en cambio me mentiste haciéndome creer en un mundo de fantasías en donde tú eras el príncipe de las hadas y yo de ilusa te creí. —Dijo en voz baja con reproche, de repente a su mente vinieron uno a uno todos los recuerdos de él en donde siempre sabía como tratarla, las veces que se manifestaba a sí mismo, el cómo sabía su fecha de cumpleaños y cosas que solo ellos dos sabían en su complicidad desde niños. — ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega para no darme cuenta? Siempre estuviste allí y yo nunca te ví. — dijo con voz baja entre sollozos.

—Kyoko-Chan ábreme traigo algo para ti — Era Okami-san sosteniendo una charola con un menú que consistía en hamburguesa, verduras al vapor, arroz omu, sopa miso blanca y de postre unos ichigo mochi*.

Kyoko al oír la voz de su casera inmediatamente se secó los ojos, se echó un poco de aire, corrigió su postura, y con una sonrisa abrió la puerta — No era necesario Okami-san yo me pude haber preparado algo sin que se molestara— dijo con vergüenza.

— No es molestia Kyoko-chan lo hicimos con gusto, solo quería que estuvieras bien porque te vi un poco pálida además de que supieras que cuentas con nuestro apoyo y que sea lo que sea siempre puedes contarme todo.

— Gracias Okami-San, pero no se preocupe estoy bien, solo es un poco de cansancio ya que trabajábamos todo el día sin parar. — dijo Kyoko con una reverencia para después tomar la charola.

— Bien… Kyoko chan buenas noches, comete todo y duerme bien — Okami se retira y cierra la puerta — «_Siento que esta niña trae algo más, quizás tenía un novio y terminaron ya que tenía los ojos rojos y su semblante era a pesar de su sonrisa con un aire triste, pero quizás sea solo algo del trabajo ya que es Kyoko-chan de quien hablamos_.»

Parecía que la vida jugaba con ella ya que al ver el menú se dio cuenta del arroz, tomo los palillos y lo empezó a comer con cierto desgano mientras observaba detenidamente el poster de Ren que se encontraba frente a ella —Este arroz, solo me recuerda a ese momento donde intentaste hacerlo y sabía horrible, allí me manifestaste que eras tú mismo, pero jamás me di cuenta, fui una verdadera tonta, creo que debería odiarte al igual que a la Shoracha — Se queda paralizada, las lágrimas nuevamente se apoderan de sus ojos, suelta los palillos tras recordar todos los buenos tiempos que pasaron juntos, el regalo de él, los abrazos, incluso los besos en la cabeza y la mejilla ,los momentos como los hermanos Heel , la veces que la ayudo, todo estaba en su mente uno a uno, de repente se cubre los ojos con sus manos — pero no puedo, no puedo odiarte por más que lo intente, tu siempre estuviste allí, siempre cuidaste de mí y para colmo de males no te puedo arrancar de aquí,« ni la Shoracha me dolió tanto»— dijo esto mientras tocaba su corazón y miraba al poster — por lo sucedido al parecer nunca podre odiarte pero eso no significa que este contenta contigo y que te salude.

**Dos Semanas después**

En este tiempo Kyoko nuevamente cambió su look, gracias al tratamiento de le dio Jelly su cabello había crecido más rápido, hermoso y largo de lo esperado llegando a media espalda, por evidentes razones no podía teñírselo a cada instante así que opto por volver a su color ébano natural y para las grabaciones de Natsu usaba una peluca, también a causa de que su fama aumentaba su sueldo creció mucho por los múltiples contratos, así pudiendo comprarse ropa y zapatos nuevos de marcas de prestigio, estaba irreconocible cualquiera que la viera no pensaría que era la Kyoko simple que se acostumbraron a ver, sino una mejorada y más bella Kyoko que había decidido a ser ella misma, pero algo no estaba bien ya que a pesar de su nueva belleza física en su corazón algo seguía lastimándola.

Kyoko evadió a Kuon de mil maneras entre ellas evitaba sus llamadas y mensajes a los cuales ya le había cambiado el nombre de contacto a Kuon, le pidió la agenda de Ren a Yashiro y este se la dio pensando en que tal vez quería verlo ya que desde hacía días lo notaba muy triste y pensativo para animarlo, pero era todo lo puesto ya que solo quería no encontrárselo o evitarlo en caso de que estar en el mismo sitio por ejemplo:

Cuando Kuon iba a LME ella evitaba pasar por los pasillos que era seguro que él estaría, si iban a hacer alguna grabación en los mismos estudios procuraba irse a toda prisa antes de que el llegara sindo posible a causa de que Ren jamas llegaba tarde, así una y otra vez hasta llegar hasta este día.

El presidente pensó que ya era tiempo de que ambos arreglaran sus diferencias, pero sabía que no iba a ser sencillo así que fraguo un pequeño plan para unirlos nuevamente.

— Sebastián comunícame con el productor del programa Bridge Rock para arreglar que Ren sea el invitado especial de hoy en la noche, después tu llama a Yashiro-kun para decirle que hoy Ren tiene un trabajo especial de improviso «_Necesito que esos dos se den la cara de una vez por todas y arreglen sus diferencias así esta historia de amor continuará, de esta manera no podrán evitarse del todo, ya que recuerdo que en una ocasión Ren sin pensarlo me dijo que un pollo mascota de un programa le enseño a detectar que estaba enamorado y si intenta hablar con el pollo le tendrá que decirle todo a Mogami-kun y ella no podrá salirse del personaje ni escapar_»— pensó con malicia.

Efectivamente al llegar Kyoko al set le dijeron quién era el invitado pero por causa de su sentido de responsabilidad y profesionalismo no renunció en ese instante, así que el programa transcurrió normalmente, incluso Ren intento hablar con el pollo una y otra vez lo único que alcanzo a decirle que si por favor después del programa charlaban un poco ya que necesitaba ayuda con algo que no sabía qué hacer, y así como dijo el director Kyoko no podía salirse de su papel como Bo si no la descubriría, pero antes de hablar con el pollo fue llamado por Yashiro.

— Ren se dice que una chica de Love me trabaja aquí en staff —dice Yashiro

— En serio, pero son tres quizá no sea Mogami-san —contesta Ren

—Si por la descripción no parece que sea Kyoko-chan pero no la he visto tal vez está en otra área o no vino, pero en fin necesitamos discutir unos asuntos para mañana.

Mientras Yashiro intentaba hablar con Ren, Kyoko fue a cambiarse rápidamente y poder escapar, pero oh sorpresa Ren no se había ido sino que estaba buscando Bo, Kyoko para no ser descubierta rápidamente se puso el traje sobre su ropa normal y salió como si nada.

— ¡Oh! Allí estas, te estaba buscando— dijo Ren

— Dime Tsuruga-Kun «Kuon» ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Bo

— Es muy personal ¿podemos ir a un lugar más privado?

— Claro, porque no vamos a esa bodega—indicó al lugar donde se cambia para convertirse en Bo —« ¿Qué haces Kyoko? Él podría ver tus cosas y descubrirte, pero... un minuto el no conoce mis nuevas cosas así que no creo que me descubra.

—Vas a entrar o te quedarás allí parado— dijo Kuon con cierto enojo.

—Ya voy, no te enojes— dijo con miedo Bo entrando en la bodega — Bien… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — preguntó

Ren se sentó en una de las sillas plegables que estaba en el almacén y Bo en otra.

— De lo que quería hablar contigo es que… hace algunos días, para ser exacto dos semanas, una hora y veintitrés minutos perdí a alguien muy especial para mí y por más que la he intentado contactar y acercarme a esa persona, simplemente me evita, la he intentado llamar, la he buscado e incluso me entero que vamos a trabajar en un mismo sitio, de la nada se va y no alcanzo a verla, ya no sé que hacer para que me escuche solo quiero pedirle perdón y que aunque sé que no volveremos a ser como antes por lo menos no me odie ya que eso no podría soportarlo.

— Que mál, pero necesito saber que pasó para así ayudarte mejor «Como si no supieras Kyoko, pero ahora quiero saber lo que paso desde su perspectiva».

—Es complicado pero… para comenzar ella y yo..

—Ella... ¿Es una chica?

— Si lo es pero ¿me dejaras continuar o me seguirás interrumpiendo? —enojado en modo chibi

— Está bien, sigue — contesto

— Ok… ella y yo nos conocemos desde niños, yo no soy japonés pero mi padre si, así que en unas vacaciones vinimos a Kioto a visitar a mi abuela, yo como me aburría salía por el bosque a jugar junto al rio, en ese mismo rio la conocí a ella accidentalmente mientras lanzaba unas piedras al agua, al parecer jamás había visto a alguien con mis características así que pensó que yo era un hada y para ser más exactos el príncipe de las hadas, ella lloraba porque su madre la había abandonado y yo intentaba en mi manera infantil de consolarla así que pasábamos todos los días jugando juntos, el día que nos separamos yo le regale una piedra que para mí era muy especial ya que mi infancia fue difícil , cada vez que yo la tenía en mis manos la miraba y trataba de olvidar lo que pasaba, hace aproximadamente un año nos reencontramos pero yo no sabía que era ella, ni ella que era yo hasta que un día por accidente se le cayó la piedra supe que era ella, la razón por la que volví a Japón fue que en mi país natal mi padre es el mejor actor y por causa de ser su hijo me comparan o bien simplemente dicen que mis trabajos son por su causa ya que él me los consigue, así que para deshacerme de la sombra de mi padre me vine a vivir acá, cambie mi apariencia y me puse un nombre artístico, pero al igual que de todos traté de ocultarme de ella para que no se desilusionara de mí, pero fue inútil, me descubrió, y ahora lo que más me duele es que de seguro me odia, en verdad soy un hombre horrible, de hecho creo que está bien que se aleje de mí, la dejaré en paz porque un mal tipo como yo con una chica tan dulce, tan linda, con tanta vida y pura como ella, quizá es mejor para ella estar así, aunque en mi corazón eso me duela, ella es muy valiosa para mí y no quiero que me odie —

Kyoko jamás lo había visto tan triste, e incluso se notaba que no había comido bien porque adelgazo y además estaba un tanto palido, e incluso para ser quien era él siempre se mostraba con mucha fortaleza cosa que por una simple pose que había realizado durante el programa noto que él no estaba bien, no podía entender porque le dolía tanto verlo así, lejos de estar feliz por verlo derrotado no podía concebir que aquel hombre se quisiera alejar de ella, siendo que él era la causa de que su corazón se acelerara, el hecho que se había molestado mucho con el no significaba que lo odiara, es ese momento todo enojo y deseo de ya no verlo se esfumó, ahora quería abrazarlo, besarlo y darle su apoyo , más aun cuando ella era la razón de su tristeza, así que pensó en una manera de ayudarlo.

—Sabes tú caso es igual al de alguien aquí en el staff, solo que ella también sufre por lo sucedido e incluso evita ver o enfrentar al chico que la lastimó porque teme que la dañe más.

—En serio y como es ella, quizá sea la misma persona de la que hablamos, porque necesito hablar con ella— dijo con desesperación

—pues ella es aproximadamente de 1.65, blanca, cabello negro largo, ojos ámbar, 17 años y también trabaja en LME ¿coincide?

— Pues la mayoría excepto por el cabello, que aunque no la he visto en días que yo sepa es corto, pero si hablo con ella tal vez me entienda y nos ayudemos también ¿puedo saber su nombre?

—solo te dire su nombre de pila, se llama Kyoko

— Es ella, ¿Bo me ayudarías a encontrarla?— dijo aún más desesperado

—Claro que sí, pero primero tienes que hacer algo no puedes disculparte así como así, primero debes pensar bien lo que vas a decir e intentar no trabarte, aunque la busque, lo más seguro es que no te animes y huyas así que, ¿Qué te parece si yo voy al baño y tú lo piensas cuando llegue haremos lo de la silla vacía* para que practiques ok?, Finalmente yo la busco y tú le dices lo que practicamos así que espera aquí.

Ren cerró los ojos — «Que broma tan cruel del destino gracias Bo y ¿Qué era eso de huir? ¿A caso me llamo cobarde? Pero es cierto tal vez no podría decirlo tan fácil mientras la miro a los ojos» —pensó

Kyoko se metió en el camerino de enseguida, se quitó el traje, se acomodó los cabellos, se maquilló rápidamente, quería verse linda para él, tomó la cabeza de Bo y se asomó por la puerta— muy bien Tsuruga-kun mantén los ojos cerrados

Ren empezó a disculparse, a explicar lo que su corazón sentía y las razones por las que no le decía nada con respecto a quien era. —Tal vez no me creas porque han pasado muchas cosas, sé que te he mentido, te dañé y eso para mí es horrible, eres muy importante en mi vida, quise decirte en ocasiones lo que me pasaba, simplemente necesitaba que estuvieras junto a mí y desde que te fuiste, por más que he intentado mantenerme de pie y tratar de sonreír el hecho de haberte lastimado me inunda con mucha tristeza, me siento solo, tal vez te enojes o quizá no te importe el hecho ahora más que nunca no quiero comer, sí que te desilusionó el hecho de que no soy un hada de cuento y que solo soy un chico común, por mentirte y por ser un cobarde al no decirte la verdad te pido perdón, porque para mí tu eres un sol que me ilumina, que me sacó de las tinieblas y me llenó de calor, sé que me odias aunque yo te amo con todo lo que soy, tal vez no estemos nunca juntos aunque me duela demasiado pero por favor no me odies.—dijo con todo arrepentimiento y de manera sincera

A Kyoko con cada palabra que él decía se le aceleraba el corazón y las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos, al decir Kuon la última frase, Kyoko no pudo más, ella lo amaba y que el pensara que ella lo odiaba eso no era verdad, así que inmediatamente le tomó las manos y lo besó en la frente, el al sentir esa calidez de sus manos y el aroma de su cuello supo que era ella, Kyoko se retira y lo mira a los ojos sin soltarlo de las manos — Kuon-san te perdono, yo no te odio, aunque lo intente siento que jamás podré odiarte, además te agradezco que siempre estuvieras allí para mí porque yo… también t…te… amo.— dijo Kyoko con el rostro en tono carmesí.

Kuon no podía dar crédito a lo que oía y veía su amada le correspondía sus sentimientos era la felicidad más grande que había tenido hasta ese momento en su vida, nuca sintió algo tan especial, pero aunque en presencia era Kuon en apariencia no, así que decidió que para poder seguir hablando de su vida con ella necesitaba ser cien por ciento él, entonces se quitó la peluca, y le pidió a Kyoko que le ayudara a quitarse a los lentes de contacto, al quitárselos, la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios.

— Necesito contarte otras cosas pero creo que este no es el mejor lugar ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento? — tomándola por la cintura con la mirada del emperador de la noche.

— Si… creo que esto va para largo y el estudio no lo tardan en cerrar, además ¿Qué es eso de que no has comido nada? Yo no quiero ser la causante de que te de leucemia— le respondió en tono sensual y con cierto reproche comosi fuera Setsu.

Yashiro se encontraba detrás de la puerta del almacén, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía y cuando Ren se declaró y la contestación de ella no pudo evitar ponerse en estado fanboy y grabar aquel precioso momento, como vio que todo iba bien decidió mandarle a "Ren" un SMS «Ví que estabas muy ocupado, así que decidí dejarlos a solas pero pobre de ti que no me cuentes los detalles, nos vemos mañana».

Se encaminaron al departamento con todo lo sucedido Kuon no se había percatado del look que había adquirido Kyoko pero al verla con ese nuevo porte, su cabello negro y largo bien arreglado, bien maquillada simplemente le encantaba no podía entre semáforo y semáforo dejar de verla embelesado, llegaron al departamento, como era tarde ordenaron la cena y él lo que llegaba se pusieron a hablar lo sucedido, desde que era un niño hasta la muerte de Rick. Cuando Kuon recordó lo pasado con Rick y su infancia empezó a llorar como un niño ya que necesitaba liberar toda aquella carga que le era muy pesada y Kyoko lo consolaba abrazándolo y acariciando su cabello.

— Y es por eso que pase todo este tiempo sin mis padres ya son seis años desde que me fui de casa, igual que tú tan solo tenía quince años cuando vine a Tokio, pasé por mucho y como necesitaba que me dejaran de temer o lastimar por causa de mi nombre y apellido decidí usar uno artístico, pase por mucho desde problemas y despidos hasta ahora que tengo mucha fama pero al final, me reencontré contigo, me ayudaste apoyándome a salir de ese pozo oscuro, ahora lo único que deseo es que estemos juntos y apoyarte mi amor con todo lo que pueda.— Dijo esto último separándose del cuello de Kyoko con una dulce sonrisa para luego besarla nuevamente.

Kyoko escuchó atentamente todo lo que él decía e igual correspondía con caricias en el cabello y rostro, así como con tiernos besos en su frente y sien. —No te preocupes Kuon yo estoy contigo y siempre te apoyaré, pase lo que pase estaré allí para ti siempre, y ¿dijiste mi amor?

—Si… mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo, mi sol, mi ángel, mi princesa, mi tesoro, dulzura, hermosa, entre otros que se me ocurran porque para mí eso eres Kyoko así que vete acostumbrando si, además eres la única a la que le he dicho así, tu también puedes llamarme como quieras— dijo con cara de cachorrito.

La comida ya había llegado desde hace horas Kyoko la fue a calentar y servir ahora más que nunca Kuon comió todo con mucha hambre, como jamás se había visto, mientras comían Kyoko tenía la duda de ser la única al ser llamada "mi amor" porque sabía de antemano que Kuon tuvo varias novias.

— ¿Seguro que soy la única a la que has llamado así Kuon? — pregunto Kyoko con cierta incertidumbre.

—Si la única, lo prometo— levantando la mano en pose solemne.

Kyoko se acercó, lo tomó de rostro y lo besó suavemente en los labios—Muy bien mi amado príncipe pero no el de las hadas, porque el humano me gusta más ya que el humano es real y es un príncipe ya que es el hijo del rey de la actuación en Japón — dice en un tono juguetón — ahora necesito que me lleves a mi casa, ya es tarde y mañana tengo trabajo al igual que tú.

Aunque él insistió en que se quedara en su departamento a dormir ella rechazo todo intento de quedarse ya que sus guiones los tenía en el Darumaya, en el camino entre charlas sobre sus trabajos, besos y mimos principalmente por parte de él ya que a Kyoko le apenaba hacer eso en público a pesar de que estaban entre el auto, llegaron a la posada, él se bajó a abrirle, le extendió su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, ya en la puerta de la posada le dio un suave y dulce beso.

Una hora después ambos ya en sus habitaciones no pudieron parar de pensar el uno en el otro entre sonrisas y suspiros; Kyoko tomó la piedra "Corn", empuñándola la lleva a su corazón, el por su parte miró una fotografía de ella con su nuevo look la cual le había tomado estando desprevenida, mientras calentaba la comida en la cocina, al final Morfeo los venció haciendo su trabajo, siendo sus últimos pensamientos lo que les deparaba como pareja.

**Días después **

En la mesa del cuarto de Kyoko se podía vislumbrar una pareja de muñecos de Kuon y ella, ambos vestidos como príncipe y princesa de cuento que se enlazaban sentados mediante un cálido abrazo encajando perfectamente el uno con el otro, también sus miradas eran tiernas y dulces, llenas de amor dedicadas especialmente para ellos, Estos ahora Príncipe y Princesa de la actuación japonesa.

** -FIN-**

* * *

***Ichigo Mochi: pastelillo de arroz de fresa**

**Con este capitulo culminó mi historia así que chic s muchas gracias por haberme leído ya estoy preparando otro fic espero publicarlo pronto. nos lleemos despues!**

**Y a las chicas y chico del foro La Caja de Pandora aquí les cumplí mi reto!**

**PD: Gracias a todas y todos los que me apoyaron con sus review me sirvieron de inspiración para continuar esta historia**


End file.
